1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fixing device for fixing a toner image formed on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a fixing device includes an outer circumferential surface of a pressure roller, an endless-shaped fixing belt having flexibility, and a pressure-contacting member disposed to face the pressing roller by interposing the fixing belt therebetween. In the fixing device, a recording medium is fed between the fixing belt and the pressure roller, and a toner image formed on the recording medium is fixed by inserting the recording medium between the pressure-contacting member and the pressure roller and heating and pressing the recording medium.
In addition, as such a fixing device, a fixing device wherein a pressure roller is fixed to a frame of the fixing device and a pressure-contacting member pressure-contacts the pressure roller by interposing a fixing belt therebetween also has been proposed.
(Patent Document 1) JP 2002-145681 A
In the fixing device wherein the pressure-contacting member pressure-contacts the pressure roller, a belt guide rotatably supporting the fixing belt at both ends of the fixing belt is provided. In addition, the belt guide is supported by the frame of the fixing device. If there is a wobble between the belt guide and the frame, when the fixing device operates, the belt guide leans as much as the wobble, thereby resulting in a defect, such as an increase in a skewing force acting on the fixing belt in an axis direction. In addition, if the wobble is reduced, since a gap between the belt guide and the frame is also reduced, the assembly performance of the belt guide may be degraded, or a smooth operation of the belt guide in an operation of the fixing device is obstructed, thereby resulting in a pressure unbalance in a nip surface.